crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Biography Current Status: Alive (Previously deceased. Resurrected during Terminal Hearts Major Events Below) Originating on the magical Planet Popstar, Kirby is one of the world's most ferocious fighters and has been considered Dreamland's sacred saviors time and time again. Regardless of the threat, Kirby has always remained devoted to eliminate it as soon as possible to save everyone and his planet, sometimes even travelling interstellar distances to achieve his victory. His selflessness has granted him the title of a hero, as his name alone has been a sign of hope and heroism. Kirby's everyday life on Dreamland would come to a sudden alteration, as he had been a victim to an intergalactic phenomenon entitled as, 'The Ordeal'. This would transfer Kirby into other distinct worlds around the universe, unknowing that soon Kirby had just begun a universal expedition and quest, appearing on various different planets such as Paradoxel (His origin point), or most notably Haven. Kirby's present status today has him residing in a split collision of both Roundabout and Haven, transitioning between the two worlds under the enlightenment of forming a heroic status upon the two worlds, and has successfully been seen in an iconic, heroic manner. Areas * Paradoxel (Origin-point) * Cul De Sac (Minor Involvement) * Cul De Bac * Domum Dulce Domum * Cul De Carbon * Poste Bac * Freelands * Haven (Haven has been Kirby's most contributing world, forming dozens of connections with a great majority of people, and has been seen to be one of the most iconic heroes of the island) * Universal * Roundabout (Current resident) Major Events Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Aku Saga * Thanos Saga (Original Interpretation) * Democratic Hellfire * Death by Apathy (Snatcher arc)(Minor Involvement) * Merchant of Doom (Demongo Arc)(Semi-Major Involvement) * Terminal Hearts (Hyness arc)(Semi-Major involvement) See area involvement below: Paradoxel * Nearly destroyed Gotham, whilst maneuvering one of the legendary air ride machines, which he swore had been a freak accident. Domum Dulce Domum * Assisted the defeat of Ridley, nearly giving in his life for the sake of assisting Mario. * Participated in the Subspace War, rebelling Tabuu, the governor of the Subspace dimension, into taking over the world and potentially the universe. Haven Aku Saga: * Assisted Ren Amamiya, alternatively known by his Phantom Thieves name as Joker, in temporarily defeating Aku in a major strife. He as well let Ren burrow his Ultra Sword. * After Aku's temporary defeat, Kirby and Joker officially form a confidant and friendship. Thanos Saga (Original): * The Black Order officially places a bounty atop Kirby's head, realizing that he is a major threat to Thanos' scheme and his army. * Sparred against Loki, The God of Mischief, withdrawing an impasse against him. * Assisted the search of the Infinity Stones alongside a search team formed by Doctor Strange. Democratic Hellfire: * Joined the resistance against the regime against the empowered, who's leader was none other than Judge Claude Frollo. * Fought and effortlessly disposed of Killer Croc & Bane, in which he simultaneously saved the life of Toriel Dreemurr. * Participated in the peace feast between the regime and the resistance. In which during this he had officially formed a close friendship with Toriel. * Was ambushed and held hostage by The Arkham Knight, threatening to hurt Kirby if the regime had not continued from there. * After breaking out of Arkham Knight's influence, he fought his way through Killer Croc and Bane once more via Hypernova. His success in this battle was what officially declared the end of the regime. Death by Apathy (Snatcher Arc): * Was the messager of Toriel's death, who had been killed by The Snatcher by lethally reaping her reliant soul. She had been resurrected by unknown means weeks later. * Was revealed to be one of the few survivors during the attempted genocidal soul reap Snatcher had performed on the entire town. However, Kirby chose not to join the rebellion against Snatcher. Roundabout Merchant of Doom (Demongo Arc): * Fought and won against Demongo in a quick 1v1 fight and even won in the process. This would form a solid rivalry between the two. (While this inclusion was in Haven, Demongo's arc truly concluded in Roundabout) * Fought against the warrior raid conjured by Demongo upon the city of Roundabout. He as well survived Demongo's absorption throughout the entire city. * When fighting against Demongo's army, Kirby had then unlocked The Star Rod through his Warp Star, in which he used to rid all of Demongo's warriors of evil. * Defeated the Chaos King in a 1v1. * After Demogno sabotaged the other heroes by overpowering them, Kirby decided to block his death beam, forming a barrier around him and Demongo via the Star Rod. However, after the death beam shot into the Star Rod, penetrating it nearly, it would detonate and explode, engulfing them both... Shortly after, Kirby was found deceased from the Star Rod's explosion, having sacrifice himself to truly put an end to Demongo. Terminal Hearts (Hyness Arc): * His body was stolen by Hyness, in which he induced into the Jamba Heart to harness his godlike magic for the ritual. After the ritual was complete, it was never known that Kirby was truly incarnated into Void Termina. * As he was summoned, his mere presence alone was enough to put the entire universe in a false state of chaos and destruction, as stars began to ripple, and entire galaxies colliding into each other. * Weeks after the summoning, he had destroyed numerous planets, star systems, and took the lives of trillions. It had been confirmed that Void Termina (Kirby) had Roundabout as his next target. A group of heroes stood by to fight Void Termina while the rest of the planet evacuated for the sake of their own safety. * Fought against the group of heroes who sought to defeat Void Termina. Overpowered them tremendously and even nearly defeated them all before Joker summoned Satanael to put an end to its third phase, allowing the heroes to enter its body to take out the core. * Fought against the heroes within its innards, but was unfortunately defeated. As the incarnation of Void Termina's core, it was soon revealed to the heroes that Kirby had been within the god this entire time. * After the fight, Kirby was revealed to be alive, albeit heavily injured. This was due to the fact that while the ritual Hyness conjured to resurrect Void Termina, it as well resurrected Kirby. He has been alive and well ever since Relationships Ren Amamiya/Joker Having met Ren in the Spring of 2018, Kirby has been tight with the Phantom Thief ever since, as the two have even formed a Father and son-like bond. Their friendship begun when Kirby witnessed Ren being tossed into the volcano during his fight with Aku, thus Kirby came in on the Warpstar to retrieve him. He offered Ren one of his weapons, the Ultra Sword, in means to defeat Aku temporarily. From there, Kirby and Ren would then form a quick friendship, and social link between each other. Since then, Kirby and Ren have been close since, attending numerous adventures and/or fights with one another. Trivia * Kirby has used the Star Rod once in the entirety of his time away from Planet Popstar. This occasion was when he used it against Demongo and his army. * Surprisingly, Up until the finale, Kirby has never had too much of a physical and major involvement in Hyness' arc. His technical involvement however was in the form of Void Termina. * He is a little over a foot tall. * Sometimes, Kirby loves to make 'Together Breakfasts' for some of his friends and allies, such as Ren and Twilight. * Alongside Batman, Kirby is likely one of Crossover Plots' most iconic characters. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kabcore